


Too Far

by claro



Series: What we could have been [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claro/pseuds/claro
Summary: Just a little ficlet that popped into my head this morning while I was avoiding working on my WIP





	Too Far

Kneeling on the floor, hands on the back of her head, gun aimed at her and 221C swarming with police officers and sniffer dogs, Beatrice tried to steady her breathing. She felt, rather than saw, Hamish shift slightly and she turned her head as far as she dared to meet his worried gaze.

Hamish glanced past her to the room full of police and then back to Beatrice again.

'I think we might have gone too far this time.'

#

Nineteen years Bill had been with Sherlock. Nineteen years, six children and never a dull day. The fact that all of their children seemed to have inherited Sherlock's intellect, curiosity and and sketchy morals was both a source of pride and worry for the midwife.

Sherlock encouraged the children to be creative. That said, in their household he was most definitely the disciplinarian, in so much as you could discipline a Holmes.

Over the years he has seen things that his younger self would never have believed, and so it was a real shock when two sombre faced police officers approached him as he left work after his shift.

'William Holmes-Murray?'

Bill took in their stance, wary and serious, but there was no sympathy there, so not BAD news per say.

Bill sighed.

'Which one of it was it this time?'

#

‘What the HELL were you thinking? I mean, you’ve pulled some shit over the years but you’ve always stopped short of actual crime!’ Greg roared in frustration.

‘Lestrade, your heart….!’ Sherlock said slowly, which only seemed to incense the former policeman even more.

‘Don’t you start!’ he pointed at Sherlock, ‘Because they get this shit from you!’ then back to Beatrice and Hamish, ‘This is terrorism. Actual FUCKING TERRORISM! Christ! You’re gonna be on a register.’

‘I think that’s paedophiles….’ Hamish started and then stopped when Beatrice jabbed him with her elbow.

Sitting side by side on the sofa Bea and Hamish exchanged one of their silent looks and then Hamish opened his mouth to say something, but before he could the door opened and Mycroft joined them.

‘You took your time!’ Greg snapped before she could stop himself.

‘Apologies Gregory,’ Mycroft set his briefcase down and set about unbuttoning his coat, ‘I was unexpectedly delayed by the arrival of the counter terrorism unit at my office. Apparently two individuals brought all of central London to a sandstill and sparked a major security alert the likes of which hasn’t been seen in half a centuary when they set of a series of smoke bombs across the city.’

As Mycroft gave the children a meaningful look there came the sound of whispering outside the door and younger voices arguing.

‘We are so screwed!’

‘Shh!They’re the only ones that got caught.’

‘So?’ 

‘So we throw them under the bus for it.’

Hamish and Bea exchanged a look that said there would be words later and their sibling’s lack of loyalty would be dealt with.

‘Westminster Abbey, The Tower of London, the British Library and…oh yes…The Lords Chamber. While it was in session,’ Mycroft raised another eyebrow and sighed, ‘By all means it was a rather well orchestrated attack. I have just one question, what possessed you to do it?’

‘To see if we could.’

‘Hmm, I believe that question had now been answered. And created rather the crisis for which at least a dozen senior security professionals and politician heads will roll.’ The flicker of a smirk did not go unnoticed.

‘Thanks for getting them out, love,’ Greg said.

Mycroft inclined his head, ‘I notice that young Hamish appears to have been injured, I pressume that was not any of my agents.’

‘Ah no, that was a bit of a misunderstanding.’

‘Oh?’

‘All I said was that I have a very beautiful wife,’ Hamish said.

‘Yes, and then you offered to let a senior agent ‘have a go’ if he could put in a good word for you.’ Beatrice’s voice was low and she kept her gaze fixed firmly ahead.

Mycroft took a moment to consider this, ‘And how did that work out?’

‘Bea’s broken her hand in two places, but apparently Hamish’s face will be fine when the stitches come out.’

Mycroft’s mobile started to ring, as did Greg’s and as they were occupied talking in urgent serious voices, Hamish took Bea’s uninjured hand and leaned in close, speaking in an ugent panicked whisper.

‘Only four went off! Which on didn’t detonate?’

‘...the one at the yard,’ Bea said slowly and then bit her lip.

Hamish paused….’On hindsight sneeking a fake bomb into a police station wan’t one of our better ideas. What happens when they find that?’

‘I think it’s gonna push Dimmock over the edge this time.’

‘Why?’

‘.…I hid it in his desk…..’


End file.
